Recent technical challenges facing the asphalt industry have created opportunities for the introduction of agriculture-based products for the overall performance enhancement of asphalt. Such performance enhancement may include expanding the useful temperature interval (UTI) of asphalt, rejuvenating aged asphalt, and compatibilizing the various chemical fractions in asphalt with each other as well as with other additives such as elastomeric thermoplastic polymers in asphalt.